dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution/Lord Eliphas
This article is about the hero unit in the Chaos Campaign of Dawn of War II: Retribution. For the character article, see Eliphas the Inheritor. Lord Eliphas is a Chaos Lord and the commander of the Chaos Campaign in Dawn of War II: Retribution. Formerly a Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers Legion, Eliphas pledged himself to the Black Legion and returned as the warlord of the Warband in Aurelia. He wears a powerful set of Chaos Terminator armor. Combat capability and statistics Lord Eliphas is without doubt the single most powerful melee hero in the game. When he is dedicated to Khorne, his melee power and his main ability (Sweeping Doom) increase exponentially. Eliphas equipped with any weapon at level 10 will easily outdamage both Diomedes and Kaptin Bluddflagg, the other two premier melee commanders. Placing 5 points in Khorne Worship transforms Eliphas into a Chaos Lord of Khorne, which in turns allows the Sweeping Doom ability to literally destroy entire armies with a single blow due to the spikes that will now rise from the ground, dealing MASSIVE damage to enemies. The more enemies around Eliphas, the higher the damage will be. And it will often be high indeed. With a Suspended Hellblade, Eliphas damage rises to a whopping 213. Whereas Diomedes and Bluddflagg will have 203 and 185 damage respectively with similar weapons. When Eliphas attains the Daemon Sword, perhaps the most potent melee weapon in the game, his damage will rise to a staggering 270. Which can further be enhanced to a monolithic 300. This damage level basically rises to an 800 average when facing heavy infantry such as Space Marines and Terminators. Combined with Eliphas' stellar damage, spending 4 points to Nurgle renders Eliphas practically unkillable, with massive self healing to complement his towering damage. Eliphas will be able to combine this passive self healing with a Daemon Sword's vampiric regeneration. Thus, Eliphas will be invincible in close quarters. His sheer damage and healing, combined with extremely high AoE damage will render any attempt to face him in melee combat an exercise in futility. With the appropriate skills and equipment, Eliphas becomes capable of clearing entire maps single handedly. He is also capable of single handedly defeating bosses, such as the Mad Mek and the Land Raider. Suggested builds are often 5/5/0 or 4/5/1. The second build grants Eliphas a charge ability which allows him to close the gap between himself and lethal long ranged units such as Devestators. Thus removing the only possible threat to him. Powerful long ranged attackers. The first tree is Nurgle, the second is Khorne (who is absolutely integral) and the last being Tzeentch. If you have the Retribution Wargear DLC it would be best if you equiped the Mark of Chaos favour, doing so grants you the power of all Chaos marks giving Eliphas incredible power. Gallery Retri csm eliphas inventory.jpg|Eliphas on an prototype Retribution inventory screen. Retri csm heroes 01.jpg|Eliphas on Argus (far right). Retri csm heroes 02.jpg|Eliphas with lightning claws. Retri csm heroes 03.jpg|Eliphas, Varius and Neroth. Lord_Eliphas.jpg|Lord Eliphas Portrait Lord Eliphas